Machine learning systems may be used to process images to generate various data regarding the image. For example, a machine learning system may process an image to identify one or more objects in the image. Some machine learning systems may apply a model generated by a neural network, such as a convolutional neural network, to process the image. Machine learning systems may require a large amount of “training data” to build an accurate model. However, once trained, machine learning systems may be able to perform a wide variety of image-recognition tasks previously thought to be capable only by a human being. For example, machine learning systems may have use in a wide variety of applications, such as security, commercial applications, scientific and zoological research, and industrial applications such as inventory management and quality control.